horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scream: TNG 9
Scream: TNG 9 takes place after TNG 8. Fifi wakes up but she has partial amnesia she doesn't remember Mimi or being a serial killer. Brianna and Ethan must help stop another Ghostface who has targeted Jessica for revenge. Cast Amber Heard as Jessica Mitchel Emma Bell as Fifi Mone Matthew Knight as Ethan Carsia Lisa Tucker as Darcey James Ellen Wroe as Brianna Albertson Matthew Lillard as Det Sam Macher Lisa Wilcox as Det Natalie Carmen Macauley Culkin as Phillp Walker Ving Rhames as Simon James Jordana Brewster as Nikki Reed AnnaSophia Robb as Tabitha Harmon Aidan Quinn as Dr Quincy Petersen Lexi Ainsworth as Joanne Fox Jesse Metcalf as Curtis Becker Lisa King as Monique Bennett Florencia Lozano as Det Carmen Ramirez Survivors Jessica Mitchell Fifi Mone Ethan Carsia Brianna Albertson Darcey James Sam Macher Natalie Carmen Dr Quincy Petersen Ghostfaces Simon James-He is an ex convict that Jessica's father Tom put away,He wants revenge but since Tom is dead he decides to go after his daughter instead. Curtis Becker-He was Simon's former cellmate,he is in it for the thrill and he is a stab fan. Carmen Ramirez-She was Tom secret lover and it turns out she is a a dirty cop she is worried that Tom may have left something behind that would link her to some crimes that he was investigating.She is the one who gives Simon the idea to to make it look like the Ghostface killings are happening again. Deaths Monique Bennett-She is Melissa's friend from college,she plays the trivia game and gets a couple of answers wrong she is then chased up the steps by Ghostface after she hangs up the phone then she is grabbed and thrown down the steps breaking her neck. (Simon) Carmen made the call. Joanne Fox-She is stabbed in the shoulder,hand,chest and then she is cut open and gutted.(Curtis) Tabitha Harmon-She is killed in the hospital parking garage after visiting with Jessica who is in the hospital after being attacked earlier by Ghostface.Tabitha is grabbed and put in a bear hug untill her bones break.(Simon) Nikki Reed-She is stabbed in the shoulder,chest and then gutted (Curtis) Phillp Walker-He is stabbed in the stomach and heart like his younger brother Charlie was(Carmen) Curtis Becker-He has his neck broken after Carmen and Simon turn on him after they unmask and reveal themselves to Jessica,Ethan and Brianna (Simon) Simon James-He is shot 12 times by Sam Macher and Natalie Carmen when they arrive at the scene. Carmen Ramirez-She is shot in the heart when her and Jessica are struggling for her gun. Note Simon was the only Ghostface who didn't use a weapon to kill his victims he only needed to use his hands because he was so big and strong. Epilogue Jessica was disappointed that Fifi didn't remember her,Dr Quincy Peterson explained to her ,Ethan and Brianna that it seemed like Fifi had blocked out everything that had happened after her parents were killed.Sam and Natalie also asked him was it possible that she was faking it?Because there was a chance she could still be charged with murder in Kirby Reed's death. He said no she was telling the truth when she said didn't know anything about a series of murders in Woodsboro California after her parent's death.He told them that she would regain her memory again but it will take time and they need to be patient with her. Category:Film Category:Horror Film Category:Article by Carol Stein